1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scan driver and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology develops, the market for display devices, which connect users with information, grows and as a result the use of display devices such as an organic light emitting display (OLED), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a plasma display panel (PDP) has increased.
The display device is used in various industrial fields of a mobile phone or a computer such as a laptop computer as well as a household appliance field such as a television (TV) or a video recorder.
Some of the aforementioned display devices, for example, a liquid crystal display or organic light emitting display, comprise a panel comprising a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix form and a driver for driving the panel. The driver comprises a timing driver for controlling an externally supplied image signal, a scan driver for supplying a gate signal to the panel, a data driver for supplying a data signal to the panel, and so on.
A conventional scan driver outputs a scan signal as a waveform for 1 horizontal time (hereinafter, abbreviated as HT) period. When a compensation circuit for compensating transistors is included in the subpixels, as is the case of an organic light emitting display, a scan signal for ½ HT period may be used to drive the compensation circuit.